everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Latifa Talab Dazina
Latifa Talab Dazina - córka Dżinna z arabskiej baśni "Magiczna lampa Aladyna" pochodzącej ze zbioru "Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy". Dziewczyna w konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnie Urodzonych. Chce wypełnić swoja krótką, lecz znaczącą rolę w historii o Aladynie. Jednak jej największym pragnieniem jest zostanie dżinnem także w innych baśniach, które owego dżinna potrzebują. Dlatego też, tak bardzo liczy się dla niej opinia Życzeniowej Straszyzny i w głębi serca oczekuje dnia, w którym to wydadzą zgodę na zwiększenie jej przeznaczenia. Osobom które nie są w stanie wymówić jej imienia oraz nazwiska, pozwala mówić na siebie per. Lati. Osobowość Latifa stara się bardzo uczynnie spełniać wszystkie życzenia. Jednak często zachcianki te wychodzą poza limit życzeń, które Latifa może spełnić. Naogół nastolatka bywa na miła, ale na prawdę się denerwuje gdy ktoś oczekuje od niej zbyt wiele. Choć na taką nie wygląda, Latifa jest bardzo uczuciowa i empatyczna. W istocie bardzo często wylewa z siebie deszcz łez, przez co w jej ciasnej lampie urządziła sobie niezły basenik. Będąc już w temacie samej latarni, Dżinnka będąc przez tyle lat więziona miała bardzo dużo czasu na odkrycie swoich nowych talentów oraz spełnianie pasji, na które wcześniej nie miała czasu. Do tych pasji zalicza się nieodkryty talent do pływania. Co w jej przypadku jest trochę (a nawet bardzo) nierealne, gdyż ze względu na swoje "dymne ciało" po prostu rozpłynęłaby się w wodzie. Podczas odsiadki w latarni podszkoliła się także w lataniu na dywanach oraz czarowaniu. Pasja do latania na dywanach zaczęła się przypadkiem, kiedy to dywan będący ozdobą złotej posadzki w latarni, zaczął się przesuwać, aż w końcu latać. Od tamtej pory tak dobrze to jej wychodzi. zaczęła uczęszczać na dodatkowe zajęcia z latania na dzikich dywanach, Chociaż Latifa sama idealnie potrafi latać, to owe zajęcie sprawia jej na prawdę dużo frajdy. Będąc córką Dżinna, nie mogło zabraknąć u niej drygu do czarowania. Ma to we krwi z czego jest bardzo zadowolona, gdyż zdolność ta przydaje się jej w wielu sprawach. Oprócz wymienionych powyżej zainteresowań,Latifa bardzo lubi tworzyć własne kosmetyki, których składnikami są naturalne produkty takie jak rybia ikra, która zapobiega trądzikowi, a że skóra Dżinnki jest na to bardzo podatna, często jej się to przydaje. Często stosuje także maseczki z puree z dyni, które zmywa kozim mlekiem. Latifa dba także o swoją linię i bardzo zdrowo się odżywia by móc spokojnie latać, bez żadnego obciążenia. Jej ulubionym napojem jest sok z ogórków, który często popija na rozpoczęcie dnia. W wolnych chwilach pracuje nad produkcją własnych perfum o orientalnych zapachach ze szczyptą magii, które po popsikaniu się nimi mają magiczne właściwości. Wygląd Latifa jest dziewczyną o rysach twarzy, typowych dla mieszkanek Arabii oraz delikatnie kawowej cerze. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają lazurowy odcień, pomieszany z czekoladowym brązem - jednakże ten drugi kolor jest widoczny dopiero, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się. Brwi Latifa ma bardzo dobrze zarysowane i naturalnie czarne, tak samo rzęsy. Swoje naturalnie proste włosy w odcieniu grafitu, Latifa ozdabia granatowym ombre i spina często w wysokiego kucyka. Usay dziewczyna ma odstające, uwielbia ozdabiać je ogromnymi kolczykami. Jej ciało pokrywają delikatne drobinki, skrzące się niczym brokat. Paznokcie Latify są mocne, oraz długie. Relacje 'Rodzina' Latifa jest córką Dżinna z pierścienia. Dziewczyna ma wyśmienity kontakt ze swoim ojcem, którego darzy szacunkiem oraz miłością. Łączy ich bardzo wiele, mają podobny charakter i można rzec że dogadują się bez słów. Mimo,że dziewczyna nie zawsze rozumie poczynania swojego ojca, chciałaby by mógłby być z niej dumny. 'Dalsza rodzina' Latifa, ze swojej rodziny zna jedynie ojca oraz matkę. Oboje są jedynakami, więc Latifa nie posiada kuzynek ani kuzynów. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Samirą, z którą łączy Latifę historia oraz baśniowe przeznaczenie. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskiw relacje, dżinnka złapała z Arianą Mermaid. 'Miłość' Latifia nie dba o swoje sprawy sercowe, ponieważ nie uważa tego za coś istotnego. Na tą chwilę, skupia się jedynie na swoim hobby - aromaterapii oraz kosmetyce i niczym więcej. 'Zwierzak' Latifa posiada kota rasy sfinks, który wabi się Shimmer. Zwierzak zwykle przesiaduje w dormitorium, wylegując się na kaloryferze. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nie rusza się bez małej torebki - lampy. *Na czole nosi różowy kryształek. *Wokół jej osoby, często roznoszą się drobinki złotego brokatu. Zdolności Latifa, będąc córką dżinna z lampy posiada zdolności do speniania życzeń, tego kto jest w posiadaniu związanego z nią pierścienia. Jednakże, nie mając osiemnastu lat, jej życzenia mają pewien limit. Niektóre z nich (nawet pomimo woli) spełnia w zbyt dosłowny sposób. Niektóre błahe życzenia zawsze zostają spełnione, lecz co stanie się dalej nie zależy od mocy i umiejętności Latify. Na przykład, jeśli ktoś poprosi o najnowszy model lustrofona lub nowe okularony, niewykluczone jest, że ten, który wypowiada życzenie ciężko zachoruje lub zostanie milionerem. Dlatego Latifa tak niechętnie spełnia niektóre życzenia, no i dlatego trzeba czytać ulotkę. Wraz z jej narodzinami, ojciec nakazał założyć jej kajdany aresztu - magiczne bransolety, które nie mogą jej pozwolić na wydostanie się z pierścionka, dopóki znalazca nie wypowie "Chcę abyś była wolna". Wtedy kajdany automatycznie się zdejmą, a wraz z nimi, Latifa może opuścić pierścień. Jednak z biegiem czasu nagromadziło się tych "ozdób". Wraz z każdym samolubnym życzeniem i jeszcze większymi zachciankami przybywało ich więcej i więcej. Na czas zajęć w Baśnioceum, może opuścić swoje więzienie. Zainteresowania 'Kosmetyka' Dziewczyna interesuje się kosmetyką, nie malowaniem siebie czy kogo ale wytwarzaniem kosmetyków. Zna wiele receptur, na kremy przeznaczone dla wrażliwej cery czy pomadki nawilżające. W wolnych chwilach, dziewczyna buszuje po różnych bazarach wyszukując nowych składników. 'Aromaterapia' Największa " miłość" dżinnki. Latifa doskonale wie, jak wielki wpływ na samopoczucie ma moc aromatu. W wolnych chwilach, kreuje nowe mieszanki zapachowe, na przeróżne dolegliwości. Od bezsenności, na bólu głowy kończąc. Sama korzysta także z tych tworów. 'Literatura' Dziewczyna jest zapaloną "pożeraczką" książek, co zaczęło się kiedy jeszcze była zamknięta w latarnii. Po części, zamiłowanie do czytanie rozbudzi w niej tato który sam, w chwilach samptności sięgał po dobrą książkę. Latifa jeszcze bardziej od czytania, uwielbia kolekcjonować książki, podziwia tych, którzy mają dryg pisarski, albowiem ona sama cóż...nie posiada. Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Czarografia. *Chemioczary. *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Mitologia. *Muzyka. *Rękodzieło artystyczne. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna- W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Latifa opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych. Jethumb|left|102pxst zafascynowana swoją rolą jako kolejnego dżinna,mało tego. Ta rola nie wystarcza dziewczynie i od lat dąży do tego, by móc być dżinnem nie tylko w "Magicznej lampie Aladyna" ale i w każdej powieści, jaka potrzebuje dżinna. Z niecierpliwością wyczekuje dnia, kiedy będzie mogła wypełnić swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie. Portrayals thumb|left|88px CDN Ciekawostki *Cera dziewczyny jest bardzo delikatna i wrażliwa. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Życzenie dżinna". *Postać adoptowana od Amity.Gala. Pierwotnie nazywała się Genniefer الجني الرغبة *Jej nowy basic został zainspirowany strojem "Night feelings" z gry "Eldarya". Klasyczna Baśń Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy (znana również jako Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy lub Tysiąc i jedna noc, oryg. arab. كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة Kitāb 'alf layla wa-layla; pers. هزار و یک شب Hezār-o yek šab) – zbiór około 300 baśni, podań, legend, anegdot i opowieści zamkniętych w kompozycyjną ramę legendy o sułtanie Szachrijarze i jego żonie Szeherezadzie, z głównym wątkiem narracyjnym Szeherezady. Pochodzą z IX–X w. i są zaliczane do arcydzieł literatury światowej. Galeria Latifa symbol.jpg|miętowy pierścień - symbol Latify Latifa moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Latifa szkic.jpg Latifa new ID.jpg Latifa rID.jpg Latifa ID.jpg Latifa IDr.jpg Stroje Latifa random strój.jpg Latifa strój 2.jpg Latifa strój 1.jpg Od innych GennieBasic.jpg|by Amity.Gala Meta timeline *? - Amity.Gala tworzy Genniefer. *Amity przekazuje prawa do Genniefer Rochi mouscedes. *2018 - powstaje Latifa Talab Dazina, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Latifą oraz tekst. Kategoria:Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija